In the related art, a substrate processing apparatus that performs a predetermined process on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer has been used in a semiconductor manufacturing process. In such a substrate processing apparatus, the characteristics or the like of a film deposited on the substrate are measured by a measuring device, and process conditions are calculated using the measurement results (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-179752).